group_project_social_networking_for_organizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Theories
Problems Using Social Media Tools *Ateljevič and Martin (2011) depict whether posting banner advertisements on specific locations in social media site like Facebook can help entrepreneurs solve problems. They confirm that online advertisement clearly minimizes cost while reaching global markets. This is said because of the shift in how people shop which is more online now that through TV advertisements. The issue here is that an advertisement wrongfully placed may not reach the desired targeted audience even though organizations may use popular sites like Facebook. With online advertisement you can reach desired audiences locally and globally, but the use of banners must be effective enough to grab someone attention to attain desired interactions. Traditional media can reach similar desired demographics if done right, but not as effective as online which reduces waste. However, we have all noticed now that there is too much clutter in today’s advertisement and in many cases they do nothing but upset us because they get in the way of the screen we intend to work on. Brainstorming an effective advertisement can get organizations to increase their online shopping. Ateljevič and Martin (2011) refer to a great model as used by Belch and Belch (2004) that displays the online consumer response hierarchy. See Figure 1 below. Reference Ateljevič, J., & Martin, F. (2011). The Use of Location Specific Advertisements on Facebook: Can they help entrepreneurs solve problems associated with banner advertisements?. Challenges Of Europe: Growth & Competitiveness - Reversing Trends: Ninth International Conference Proceedings: 2011, 17-32. ::::::::::: Opportunities Using Social Media Tools *The article Using Social Media for Internal Innovation Networks, discusses how a “global financial services firm” (p. 7) found opportunities when implementing new internal social media tools to improve communications with senior executives (Anonymous, 2007). The company went from using “a central bulletin board and e-mail to a distributed learning network built on blogs. The changes were transparent, there were more participants publishing ideas and supporting one another; senior leaders were more involved; feedback was prompt; there are now more recognitions. The company now uses diversity blogging to “aggregate status reports, ideas, problems, requests for assistance while using personal profile pages. Communication through podcasting is the latest use by senior executives where they can share the firm’s strategic focus. IPods allows sharing of videos and other materials. The new media includes aggregators, blogs, iTunes, and iPods, see figure 1 below from Anonymous (2007). Reference Anonymous (2007). Using social media for internal innovation networks. Knowledge Management Review, 9(6), 7. Retrieved from https://search.proquest.com/docview/217469443?accountid=39364 *Ateljevič and Martin (2011) depict whether posting banner advertisements on specific locations in social media site like Facebook can help entrepreneurs solve problems. They confirm that online advertisement clearly minimizes cost while reaching global markets. This is said because of the shift in how people shop which is more online now that through TV advertisements. The issue here is that an advertisement wrongfully placed may not reach the desired targeted audience even though organizations may use popular sites like Facebook. With online advertisement you can reach desired audiences locally and globally, but the use of banners must be effective enough to grab someone attention to attain desired interactions. Traditional media can reach similar desired demographics if done right, but not as effective as online which reduces waste. However, we have all noticed now that there is too much clutter in today’s advertisement and in many cases they do nothing but upset us because they get in the way of the screen we intend to work on. Brainstorming an effective advertisement can get organizations to increase their online shopping. Ateljevič and Martin (2011) refer to a great model as used by Belch and Belch (2004) that displays the online consumer response hierarchy. See Figure 1 below. Reference Ateljevič, J., & Martin, F. (2011). The Use of Location Specific Advertisements on Facebook: Can they help entrepreneurs solve problems associated with banner advertisements?. Challenges Of Europe: Growth & Competitiveness - Reversing Trends: Ninth International Conference Proceedings: 2011, 17-32. 'Social Media Communiation ' *The article A Qualitative and Quantitative Study of Social Media Communicators: An Extension of Role Theory to Digital Media Workers discuss how social media communicators is a unique developed position. The workers not only work for the company but they also work for the company’s audience. These workers began to take on the role theory. The role theory is useful because it emphasizes how behaviors are tied to expectations (Carpenter and Lertpratchya, 2016). The social media workers can be confusing and stressful in this light because they have to meet the expectations of the audience, coworkers, and management, which can bring about unclear and inconsistent expectations. This can bring about role conflicts when a person have multiple stakeholders. According to Carpenter and Lertpratchya (2016), role conflict deals with the inconsistent expectations where there is uncertainty about what to do because leadership does not clearly define the roles and expectations. Carpenter, S., & Lertpratchya, A. P. (2016). A Qualitative and Quantitative Study of Social Media Communicators: An Extension of Role Theory to Digital Media Workers. Journal Of Broadcasting & Electronic Media, 60(3), 448-464. doi:10.1080/08838151.2016.1203317 Social Media Maturity Model *The Social Media Maturity Model was used by a healthcare industry to assist with the implementation of technical tools and technologies. It is will assist organizations with providing information that is appropriate to their audience. The phases of the social media maturity model: #Preparation #Coordination #Integration #Coherence During the preparation and coordination phases the organization must figure out how to utilize social media and coordinating how the organization will deliver the service. As the organization gets into the routine they will be able to better serve their audience. And lastly coherence is as the organization matures while utilizing social media it will have seamless relationships with all stakeholders (Thomas & Woodside, 2016). Thomas, L., & Woodside, J. M. (2016). Social media maturity model. International Journal Of Healthcare Management, 9(1), 67-73. doi:10.1080/20479700.2015.1101940